Realism in enlarged graphic representations of a persons' image, for example, is difficult to obtain, and accordingly the prior art provides stencils, pantographs and like cumbersome apparatus commensurate with the size of the image to be reproduced. Experience and talent has been relied upon to a great extent, and aids for those who are not so experienced and talented are rather complex and expensive. Therefore, it is a general object of this invention to provide means whereby a person with little or no experience and talent is enabled to reproduce graphic images with realism.
The graphic image reproduction of the prior art has been limited to the full size of the stencil, or pantograph or such apparatus corresponding in size with the enlarged reproduction. However, with the present invention it is an object to divide the magnitude of the graphic art at least one or more times, and preferably a multiplicity of times. With the present invention a graphic guide is shiftable according to self applied registration, whereby multiple positions thereof are usefully employed in transferring the graphic image onto a surface. In practice, the movement of this graphic guide is linear, or rectilinear and/or rotary, as will be described in its several forms.
Prior art delineation by means of stencil, pantograph and the like, is difficult when the enlargement is great; as applied to walls, floors and to large canvases and windows etc. By reducing the size of the apparatus, by employing the aforesaid division in magnitude of the physical device, and by sequentially shifting to determined registered positions, multiple delineation is applied. Accordingly, it is an object herein to provide distinct groups of image points and/or lines, each of which is identifiable according to the requirements of the graphic image to be reproduced.
It is an object to provide an inexpensive finished paperboard product, or of like material, having self executing features with high tolerance for error, yet providing a high degree of excellence, not necessarily related to the operators' experience or talents. An ease of execution heretofore unavailable is provided together with superior results; and all of which offers vast economic and creative opportunities heretofore unavailable in marketing as related to premiums, promotional items and displays of all kinds. Size limitations are avoided, this graphic guide being provided in a small package form which is unfolded to reproduce art images many times its size, all as circumstances require.